Sin Flashes
by FrannCullen
Summary: Me entere hace pco que el hermano de mi mejor amiga es un actor/modelo famoso, y si me gusta pero Charlie es el padre mas sobre protector y no me deja tener novio, No DEBO pero si PUEDO tenerlo, el unico problema es que cada paso que da estan los paparazi
1. ¿Su hermano?

Hola esta es una historia que no me la he podido sacar de la cebza espero que les guste ^^ este capitulo es corto

**Summary : **Me entere hace poco que el hermano de mi mejor amiga es un actor/modelo famoso, y si me gusta, pero Charlie es el padre mas sobre protector y no me deja tener novio, _No DEBO_ pero si PUEDO tenerlo, el unico problema es que cada paso que da estan los paparazzi ¿como Charlie no se va a dar cuenta y no solo el **TODO EL MUNDO?**

* * *

-Despierta dormilona- me dijo Reneé, la madre más alocada y poco convencional que puedes tener, un desastre creando cosas culinarias, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, que yo no había sacado, sino ojos achocolatados de Charlie.

-Mamá-gemí- 10 minutos más.

-No, me dijiste lo mismo hace 20 minutos atrás- y abrió de golpe las cortinas dañándome los ojos.

-¡Mamá me quemo! ¡La luz!- se río.

-Muy graciosa, levántate-iba a replicar- ¡AHORA!- y me destapó.

-¡que mas da!- me levanté iba arrastrando los pies.

-Por cierto estamos desayunando en el patio trasero

Me duché con mi shampoo de fresas-mi favorito- y me envolví en una toalla.

Salí del baño, me vestí con unos shorts blancos y una polera amarilla con tirantes y mis pantuflas de conejos rosados. Bajé las escaleras y estaban sentados en la terraza de afuera. Salí por la ventana.

-Hola Bella-me dijo Charlie, el padre mas sobreprotector y convencional que hay, si mi papá me prohibía tener novio o lo que sea que se le pareciera. Charlie y Reneé son todo lo contrario, pero lo opuesto se atrae, y se complementaban entre los dos. Se podía negociar todo lo que es salida, dinero, permisos menos lo de tener novio Charlie siempre decía-Está fuera de discusión.- no es que me hubiera gustado alguien para que fuera mi novio, estuvo Jason pero fue en la primaria, fue algo así como mi novio y cuando mi papá supo se enojo y Reneé todo lo contrario lo encontró adorable y me hizo terminar con él, pero en realidad no es como que me "haya dolido" por dios tenía 8, y de ahí tenia estrictamente prohibido tener novio hasta que me fuera de la casa, y Reneé en eso lo apoyaba, porque me decía- ¡Bella puedes quedar embarazada!- yo solo rodaba los ojos.

-Hola papá.

-Aquí tienes cariño.- Reneé me sirvió hot cakes .Estaban deliciosos, milagrosamente, lo siento si suena a mala hija pero mi mama con sus "inventos" nos ha llevado a mí y a Charlie a varias citas con el retrete xD, lo sé a veces es divertido pero otras definitivamente NO.

Vivo en Seattle, y tengo 17 años, y tengo mis dos mejores amigas, Alice Cullen una enana hiperactiva, es muy hermosa, tiene la piel blanca y suave, unos ojos celestes hermoso, y el pelo negro en un corte moderno, con las puntas indicando hacia todas direcciones, ama junto con Rose y yo, las fiestas, la moda, y los chicos, y tuvo algo con un Jasper, amigo de su hermano, pero miradas y todo eso, ella nos contó porque no conocemos ni a su hermano y al tal Jasper. Se preguntaran ¿cómo mierda salgo?, bueno es que ustedes no tienen a Alice Cullen como amiga o Rosalie Hale, con sus pucheros convencen a cualquiera, cuando salgo Reneé es nuestra cómplice, porque Charlie dice que todo a su tiempo, así que tampoco me deja ir a fiestas públicas, que puede ir cualquiera ¡oshh el caballero no quiere ver que estoy creciendo!, pero mi mamita hermosa preciosa me ayuda, en realidad yo me voy a dormir a la casa de Alice o Rose, y de ahí nos vamos a las fiestas, y cuando nos quedamos en mi casa nos escapamos, **SIN** permiso de Reneé obviamente, eso lo hace más emocionante.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, la rubia más despampanante que verás y con unos ojos calipso, realmente mi autoestima baja cuando la ves la primera vez, pero yo ya me acostumbre a su presencia. Todo el mundo cree a primera vista que es la típica, niña rica cabeza hueca, pero Rose no señor deja a todos los imbéciles que dicen esas cosas con la boca bien cerradita.

Volviendo a mí, yo no soy o mejor dicho no somos las niñas típicas huecas, tenemos todas buenas calificaciones, ni tampoco somos putas ni nada por el estilo que atroz me muero :|, quiero dejar en claro que nosotras aunque salimos porque obviamente somos jóvenes tenemos 17 años, en plena juventud, quien no saldría, pero la cosa es que **NO** fumamos **NO** nos embriagamos a lo más dos tragos, pero yo prefiero evitarlo a toda costa y **MENOS **nos drogamos, preferimos reírnos de los que lo hacen cuando quedan ebrios.

Las tres solterísimas, las tres siempre vamos de compras, y al ser unas de las jóvenes mas millonarias de E.E.U.U siempre nos sacan fotografías y aparecemos en vida social, y yo realmente lo odio que todo el mundo sepa lo que hago, pero lógicamente cuando es en fiestas yo me escondo, para que Charlie nos las vea, aunque nunca ve canales de chismes por su cuenta pero mi mamá sí así que yo creo que se los sabe al derecho y al revés.

-Bella, por cierto llamó Alice y que te iba a pasar a buscar a las 12- me estaba echando un pedazo de el rico Hot cake a la boca, miré el reloj eran las 11:50.

-Mierda-dije muy bajo no me iba a poder terminar el desayuno ¬¬.

-¿Que dijiste Bella?-dijo mi Charlie apretando el periódico.

-Mielda, papá, Mielda tan mal crees que has criado a tu hija-dije fingiendo estar dolida, enarcó una ceja.

-Está bien- me levanté y Reneé me entrecerró los ojos, yo solo sonreí "inocentemente" y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, para ponerme zapatillas, estaba buscando mi cartera y mis lentes de sol.

Escuché la bocina _¡Esta enana puede ser un poco menos puntual!- pensé_

_-¡!_-me gritó mi mamá

-YA VOOOY, YA VOOY- dije bajando las escaleras- Espera mi billetera- Como lo pude olvidar o sino como compraría o la mierda para que Alice me había venido a buscar, sentí la bocina de nuevo.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?- me preguntó mi papá

-No sé- y cerré la puerta y caminé lento intencionalmente para molestar a Alice.

-Demórate menos para la otra- me dijo enojada, le levanté el dedo del medio.

-Reneé me acababa de avisar y porque tanto alboroto, Hola Rosie-le dije que estaba atrás.

- Hi Belli, Lo mismo me preguntaba yo- me dijo Rose.

-Ok, pero primero vamos a ir a un café, porque no he tomado desayuno-dijo Alice manejando su porsche amarillo canario a toda velocidad, nos dirigimos a McCafé (n/a McDonald, por lo menos acá hay McCafé que sirven pasteles cafés, y todo eso) que esta obviamente en el centro comercial.

-Mínimo, si no me pude terminar el desayuno que me hizo mi mami- dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-AWWWW, la guagüita Bellita no se puedo terminar el desayuno que le hizo su mami- haciendo me burla y apretándome la mejilla, le pegué en la mano para que me soltara.

-Ouch Bella me dolió.

-Cállate- le dije muy enojada.

-Alguien esta de malhumor porque tiene hambre- dijo Rose riéndose, entrecerré los ojos y mi estomago gruñó y las dos se largaron a carcajadas y después yo también, esos eran enojos pasajeros.

-Que vamos ha a ser para el verano?-pregunté cambiando de tema y las chicas me dieron un zape en mi cabecita -¡Ouch!- las mire feo, Alice se reía histérica.

-Alice ¿estas bien?

-JAJAJAJA SI JAJAJAJ- tenía mirada de lunática y nerviosa.

-Podemos ir a la casa de la playa de mis papás- dijo Rose Alice iba a replicar yo rodé los ojos- Hay cerca centro comerciales, discos, lo básico.

-Entonces Sol playa en la arena -dijo Alice cantando- Música DJ! –dijo indicándome, busqué la canción Sol Playa & Arena de Jadiel y la subí muy fuerte y Alice bajo el techo. (**n/a** cuadno canta Alice _Rose_ y **Bella **y _**todas juntas**_) y cantábamos a todo pulmón

sol playa y en la arena vamo alla

que hace calor _**(Que Hace Calor)**_

quítate el pantalon ohoh

Rose y Alice se empiezan a sacar las chaquetas, y la primera se paró para hacer eso, sexymente.

_**sol playa y en la arena vamo alla **_

_**que hace calor (Que Hace Calor)**_

_**quítate el pantalon**_

**baila morena baila Isabella**

_debajo del sol y encima de la arena_

**baila morena baila morena**

_debajo del sol y encima de la arena_

**y juntale all sunblock ke se kema**

**ella es blankita y se pone de piel canela; Suelta**

ella me llama siempre pa ke no te krea ; Tu sabe

y a mi me gusta esa nena..me gusta esa nena

_te la presento se llama_ _**Isabella(Sin Miedo) **_

Me paré cuando cantaron Alice y Rose Isabella, porque en realidad dice Lorena, y cambian la letra pero al pararme estaba un lamborghini negro al lado y tocó la bocina y Rose le guiñó un ojos y yo saludé ,Alice estaba con una cara inexpresiva mirando a la dirección opuesta, pero después se le pasó cuado se fue el auto.

entre las demás parece una sirena

**y a mi me gusta ella me encanta**

_y ella se luce cuando a ella le cantan_

**_sol playa y en la arena vamo alla_**

**_(solo estamos esperando a k te kites el pantalon)_**

**_ke hace calor (Que Hace Calor) kitate el pantalon ohoh_**

Ya habímos llegando a al centro comercial y no queda agregar que cuando pasábamos todo el mundo nos miraba pero nosotras siempre nos reíamo, porque cuando nosotras van caminando por la calle y pasa alguien como nosotras igual miramos .

Entramos al McCafé y pedimos cada uno sus respectivos pasteles y cafés. Y justo llegó el grupito de zorras, Jessica Tanya y Lauren, pero nosotras las ignoramos y se sentaron en la barra mientras que nosotras estábamos en una de las mesas, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que escuchamos chillidos.

-Mira si están que arden- dijo Lauren mientras veía una revista

-Me lo tiraría encima en cuanto lo viera- dijo Tanya _ven lo que les digo Z-O-R-R-A_.

-Me mojo enterita.- dijo Jessica

-¡Iuck! eso es asqueroso- dijo Alice

-Como pueden ser tan babosas y zorras.-dije justo al lado de nosotras había un revistero, y buscamos la revista que estaban viendo y Rose se levantó disimuladamente hacia el baño y vio la pagina en la que estaban viendo.

-Chicas de lo que quería hablarles era de…-la hicimos callar mientras buscábamos la pagina y era la plana completa de 3 hombres con una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad y riéndose yo quede como WTF- de esto quería hablarles-nosotras la miramos con cara de ¿a?

-Leamos-dije a mí nunca me intereso nada de los famosos ni nada solo a los que me gustan que son pocos- Los nuevos modelos-actores Emmett McCarthy- en realidad nunca los había visto era musculoso, MUY musculoso, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo ondulado negro y se le marcaban adorables hoyuelos porque estaba sonriendo- Edward Masen-sentí que Alice se tensaba, era un dios griego, tenía la nariz perfecta, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello era cobrizo y desordenado, era lindo pero hasta ahí ni que me fuera a "sentir mojada" Iuck que lastima, es solo un actor-modelo bonito hasta ahí- y Jasper Withlock- era alto con el cabello caramelo-rubio, ojos azules- son el más reciente descubrimiento de James Cameron, estos modelitos están completamente SOLTEROS, si chicas escucharon bien-cerré de golpe la revista- ¡Y que mierda me importa a mi si están solteros o no!, porque no ponen noticias más importantes como no se Zac Efron termino con Vanessa.-suspiré.

-Ni que fueran tan hermoso tampoco- dijo Rose mirando indignada la portada de la revista.

-¿Chicas se acuerdan de mi hermano?-dijo Alice ¿asustada?

-Si, pero siempre hablas de lo mucho que lo quieres pero hasta ahí, y que vive en Los Ángeles-dijo Rose

-Bueno, pero hay algo que no les conté-dijo Alice, Mary Alice Cullen no contó algo eso es raro.

-¿No nos contaste algo?, whoa es raro- dije asombrada.

-Bueno es que…, no podía y como estamos de vacaciones, va a venir mi hermano con sus mejores amigos-dijo Alice retorciéndose las manos- y el punto es…

-¡ALICE ESCUPELO YA!-dijo Rose claramente enojada, y mucha gente nos quedó mirando, yo obviamente enrojecí.

-Genial Rose, ahora todos nos están mirando- susurré enojada.

-Esto no se los puedo decir en un lugar tan _público- _la miré extrañada, pero pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y nos fuimos.

-Maneja tu Rose- dijo Alice como si no le diera importancia, yo miré a Rosalie con cara de WTF, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Alice que pasa me estas asustando- le dije yo desde el asiento trasero.

-Si Alie, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- le dijo Rose mirándola

-Rose la vista en la carretera- siempre iban muy rápido, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada pero siempre la vista al frente.

-Chicas, realmente siento no haberles dicho antes y yo no…

-¡Alice ya dilo!- le grité

-Edward es mi hermano-dijo

-Ya Alice y que tiene que se llame Edward-dije

-Si Alice, además no es un nombre feo- dijo Rose como restándole importancia

-No entienden Edward es mi hermano

-Oshh Alice mujer si lo dijiste

-Pero es Edward- y escuche como ma no se que

-Alice no te escucho

-Miren Edward –dijo el apellido en murmullo es mi hermano

-Alice QUEEEE no te escucho- dijo Rose

-¡PAR DE SORDAS EDWARD MASEN ES MI HERMANO!- Rose frenó de golpe y choqué con el asiendo de Rose.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	2. Preparandose

Ouch eso si me dolió, había quedado un poco mareada me estaba parando cuando-¡Queeeeeeee!- gritó Rose y me caí al suelo otra vez por el susto.

-Que es mi hermano-dijo Alice en un susurro, yo puse como aquí nada paso, le puse una mano el hombro.

-Alice, cariño, es Masen no Cullen, no está mal tener un amor platónico- le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella estaba que hervía.

-Bella si sé que no es Cullen-dijo entre dientes.

-Entonces asunto arreglado, ya acelera Rose- ella todavía estaba en shock.

-Chicas, enserio es mi hermano, solo que-suspiro frustrada- esto no se lo pueden decir a nadie ¿promesa de RAB?-dijo

-Promesa de RAB-dijimos, para que entienda son las iniciales de nuestros nombres.

-Miren, para proteger la identidad, de la familia y la de él se "lanzó" a la fama con el apellido de soltera de mi mamá que es Masen, eso pero realmente es un C ullen, y por ende mi hermano mayor-dijo Alice como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Ok eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, ¿queda agregar que yo también estaba en estado de shock?, y creo que mi boca estaba tan abierta que yo creo que hasta cabía una sandía entera.

-¿Edward Masen es tu hermano cierto?-preguntó Rose de su recién salido estado de shock, y Alice asintió sonriente como aquí nada a pasado- ¿¡Y COMO MIERDA LO SUELTAS ASI COMO SI FUERA NORMAL!?-gritó una muy alterada _que queda poco para como estaba _Rose.

-Si-se encogió de hombros-Bella ya cierra tu boca-y la cerré de golpe y me mordí la lengua.

-AAAAAUUUUU-dije sacando mi lengua.

-Oshh Bella porque eres tan patosa-dijo Alice sonriendo y la miré feo.

-Pero aun así me amas-dije-pero volviendo al tema Alice DIOS como nunca nos contaste.-dije enojada.

-Era lo mejor para proteger la identidad, créanme lo de los paparazzi no es nada fácil, además si fuera por mi chicas les hubiera contado hace mucho, pero mi hermano no me dejo-ni conocía a ese Masen y me estaba cayendo como el…-Bella sé lo que estas pensando y que hubieras hecho tu en su lugar, el no las conoce y mis papas no se metieron porque dijeron que era cosa de Edward.-cruse los brazos encima de mi pecho frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tengo una duda-dijo Rose- Y que es eso de que iba a venir con sus amigos.

-Viste el clima -dijo apuntando el cielo-esta precioso- ¡Eso es plagio! es MI excusa yo siempre digo eso cuando quiero cambiar de tema.

-Alice...¬¬- la pobre se retorcía en su asiento.

-Vienen Em y Jazz-se mira el reloj-vamos que Esme me mata si llegamos tarde, ya Rose bájate, yo conduzco mi bebé mejor que nadie-con Rose rodamos los ojos eso es típico de Alice.

-¿Vamos tarde a donde sí se puede saber?-pregunté con miedo

-De compras Duh-dijo como si fuera obvio.

No iba a replicar, pero realmente era rara la actitud de Alice, cuando de la nada es la hermana de Edward Masen o Cullen y que es un Dios griego hermoso sexy y... ¿Dios yo dije eso?, era solo una foto toda arreglada, y cuando paso el lamborghini no será que…

-Planeta llamando a Bella-estaba Alice con una ceja alzada y poniendo su mano delante de mis ojos.

-Sorry me fui, ¿ya estamos en el centro comercial? ¿Tan rápido?-pregunté tengo que dejar de estar tan metida en mis pensamientos eso es malo.

-Sí, Bella a veces me asusta.- la miré feo.

Estábamos recorriendo las tiendas, y realmente no sabía qué era lo que estábamos buscando, Alice decía que la dejáramos a ella hacer la magia y entramos como a la ¿vigésima tienda?

-¡Pero si son Alice Bella y Rose!

-¡JORGE!-gritamos las tres emocionadas.

-Y que pasó para que estas bellas princesas, llegaran a mis aposentos-dijo dándonos una vuelta a cada una. Para que entiendan Jorge es de descendencia latina, y es gay, trabaja en Louis Viutton, Alice siempre dijo que era un desperdicio que fuera gay , ya que es muy apuesto tiene la piel ni morena ni blanca, es como justo el equilibrio, tiene el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos pardos, era alto y tiene buen físico, y tiene novio xD no me quiero ni acordar del día que nos presentó y se llama Jason y es mi ex de los 8 ¿no es pequeño el mundo?, y es gay fue una situación muy chistosa.

-Bueno pues quiero algo elegante pero sobrio-dijo Alice.

-¿Como para que cariño?

-Una cena familiar, pero tenemos que dejar a todos babeando ¿me entiendes?-dijo una muy alterada Alice- No hemos encontrado los vestidos y…

-Cariño shhh shhh –dijo poniéndole el dedo en la boca- fue porque no viniste primero con Jorge, cosa extraña pero…será-Alice iba a replicar pero el agrego- me llegó la nueva temporada y los vestidos son hermosos, tenía el presentimiento que vendrían.-Alice chilló sola, que eso es raro pero todavía no entendía lo de los vestidos.

Jorge nos indico que lo siguiéramos y fuimos detrás de una puerta donde había una bodega y se encontraban varias ropas en fundas de plásticos.

-Son las colecciones de verano-nos guiñó un ojo y nos iba a mostrar algo.

-Jorge, no tenemos mucho tiempo, sé que me voy a tentar en mirar mirar y mirar, pero vayamos directo a los vestidos.

- Dios, esto es la apocalipsis Alice Cullen no quiere ver la colección-dije asombrada.

-Cariño tu lo has dicho, tu lo has dicho.-dijo Jorge sonriendo, iba buscando entre medio de las ropas-Donde están donde están-siguió buscando- ¡Acá están!, Bella pruébate este me paso un vestido azul y me mandó al probador.

Saque el vestido de la bolsa y era hermoso, era de satín azul eléctrico strapless ajustado a mi cuerpo resaltando las escasas curvas que tenía.

-¿Bella como te quedo?- me preguntó Alice desde su probador

-¿Bien y a ti?-pregunté

-Mejor a la cuenta de 3 salimos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo cuento mis preciosidades-dijo Jorge-1 2 3 Salgan-dijo saltando

Salimos las 3 al mismo tiempo y en la pared del afrente había un espejo gigante.

-Me encanta-dijimos los 4 al mismo tiempo y vi que también a Alice y Rose les quedaban perfectos sus vestidos, el de Allie era verde y tenía un escote en forma de corazón como corsé hasta la cintura, el de Rose era morado y tenía un pabilo grueso en su izquierdo y el otro quedaba al descubierto, los vestidos de las tres llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Sabía que esos vestidos estaban hechos para ustedes ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- y nos abrazamos los cuatro saltando.

-Jorge necesito pedirte un favor-dijo poniendo su típica cara de gato de **sherck**

-Lo que quieras muñeca-le guiñó un ojo.

-Necesitamos salón de belleza ahora, peluquería, manicura y pedicura-dijo enumerando las cosas yo la miraba con cara confusa ¿todo esto por una comida?

-Por supuesto, JASON-gritó ¿olvide mencionar que Jason es peluquero? si en Louis Viutton hay peluquería pero es exclusiva para algunos clientes, y es una de las mejores de la zona- Sáquense los vestidos porque se pueden ensuciar-fuimos a probadores a sacarnos la ropa y le pasamos nuestras tarjetas a Jorge pero Alice insistió en pagarlo para compensar lo de su hermano, y con la cara que pone la duende quien puede resistirse.

-Bella cariño ¿como estas?-me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Bien, tengo una comida familiar de que me acabo de enterar-dije sentándome en la silla.

-Típico de Alice-dijo riendo.

-¡Oigan estoy aquí!-dijo mientras le hacían la manicure y pedicure.

-¿De que color es tu vestido?-me pregunto Jason

-Azul

-Bueno Lucy ya escuchaste-le guiñó un ojo, y esta sonrió mientras me hacia la manicure.- Y algún interesado en Bella Swan-enarcó una ceja.

-Sabes que no, y además Charlie…

-Estoy que le voy a dar una charla sobre que los tiempos han cambiado Look me-dijo enojado.

-Que se le va a hacer-dije suspirando

-Isabella, va a llegar _ese_ chico y TU que vas a hacer ¿seguir las reglas de Charlie?-me miraba atreves del espejo mientras me peinaba

-Pero todavía no llega así que no me voy a preocupar por _ese_ chico-dejamos de hablar y me relaje al sentir que ponían crema en mis pies.

-¿Bella?-me preguntó Jason

-Ah, me quede un poco adormilada-me vi al espejo y esa no era yo, siempre sorprendía la magia que podía hacer en tan poco tiempo tenía una leve capa de maquillaje y gloss en los labios. Mi pelo estaba alisado pero tenía unas hermosas ondas en las puntas y Jason me había hecho una media moña. Alice tenía su pelo como siempre indicando a todas direcciones y tenía un cintillo del color de su vestido, Rose una cola de caballo alta con flequillo.

Jorge y Jason se miraron y chocaron palmas.

-Cariño nosotros somos The Best-dijo Jorge.

-Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes-y se dieron un casto beso en los labios, al principio era realmente incomodo pero con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote.

Íbamos de camino a no se donde, nos despedimos de Jorge y Jason, y querían proponernos a su jefe como modelos de la temporada verano, se iba a hacer el evento como en una semana. Y necesitaban rostros nuevos, aceptamos pero yo no estaba muy segura ¿Por qué? _Charlie, _pero creo que Reneé me apoyara, se que lo hará saltara en un pie por toda la casa, va a chillar, etc.

-Alice ya adonde vamos-pregunté frustrada.

-A una cena ya te dije como ¿1842 veces?-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero si es una simple cena porque vamos asi

-Bella deja de hacer tantas preguntas ¿ok?-suspiré con Alice es imposible ella siempre quiere saber todo, pero cuando no quiere nunca te cuenta nada.

-Allie ya encerio dinos-dijo Rose Alice iba a responder pero empezó a sonar su celular.

-¿Si?- el porsche de Alice tiene bluethooh para el celular y se escuchaba por los parlantes.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen!¿se puede saber donde estas?-preguntó Esme

-Ya voy de camino mamá

-¿Las chicas están contigo cierto?, si me dices que no te mato por faltan ustedes nada mas

-Mamá están conmig-dijo entredientes- y estas en altavoz

-Oh, hols Chicas ALICE APURATE-se escucho que decían _¿Mamá es Alice?-_Si cariño espera un poco Alice si no llegas en…

-Alice como pueden ser tan irresponsable, estamos TODOS-se escuchaba una aterciopelada voz, hermosa a decir verdad.

-Ya basta si estoy llegando.

-Mas te vale _hermanita_-y colgó.

--gritamos y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que?-dijo aganchandose.

-¿Por eso tanta producción cierto?-preguntó Rose enojada

Ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Cullen, y estaba curiosamente un Ferrari estacionado, el mismo lamborghini que vimos hoy, el mercedes de Carlisle y un volvo plateado.

Decir que mi corazón estaba que se me salía por la garganta era poco, estábamos enfrente de la puerta y Alice acababa de tocar el timbre, y nos abre una sonriente Esme

-Alice gracias a Dios, ¡Pero WOW! están hermosas-Esme tenía su cabello color caramelo alizado y le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros con un vestido negro sencillo, pero a ella le quedaba estupendo.

-Gracias Esme-dijimos Rose y yo.

-Pasen están todos en la sala de estar, ustedes saben donde es- cada paso que daba sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte, se escuchaban risas y voces, entre ellas pude distinguir la aterciopelada, que sería el hermano de Alice, Esme iba delante de nosotras.

-Chicos ya llegó Alice y sus amigas-dijo Esme interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían, primero iba Alice, Rose y después yo, así que quedaba afuera del marco de la puerta y no veía nada-Ella es Rosalie Hale- esta entró- Y ella es Bella Swan, son las mejores amigas de Alice- entré y sentía que mis mejillas ardían al sentir tantas miradas sobre mí, no quise alzar la vista y me quede mirando mis tacones como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, _No Bella tienes que ser valiente,_ alcé la mirada y me encontré con dos ojos esmeralda…

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviws y alertas :) espero que les haya gustado


	3. La Cena

**Edward POV**

Estábamos hablando de con mis abuelos Edward y Elizabeth, que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, íbamos a tener una cena familiar porque hace mucho que no veía a mi familia, por el trabajo soy actor, y a veces modelo, pero en general me dedico a la actuación. Y ahora me iba a tomar un tiempo para descansar, y estábamos esperando a la duende Alice con sus amigas, que todavía no llegan y mi madre estaba histérica.

Nos pusimos a hablar acerca de los autos yo tengo un Ferrari, Emmett un lamborghini negro, y Jasper un porsche modelo deportivo y como todas las marcas son diferentes discutíamos los pros y contra de cada auto.

-Chicos ya llegó Alice y sus amigas-dijo Esme entrando con Alice, quien se tiró a mis brazos, y nos abrazamos- Ella es Rosalie Hale- era una rubia despampanante claramente nuestro tipo, cuando digo nuestro me refiero a los chicos, tenia curvas y unos ojazos azules, pero faltaba una, porque podía ver la punta de unos zapatos en el marco de la puerta-Y ella es Bella Swan- entró un ángel a la sala era perfecta, ese vestido azul le marcaba perfectamente las curvas, y sus largas piernas níveas, unos senos que estaban apretados por el vestido y se veía parte de su canalillo, su pelo caía en cascada en sus hombros, y tenía las mejillas con un adorable color carmín, mirando sus zapatos, y levantó su rostro y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Yo sonreí.

-Por favor si nos pasamos a sentar-dijo Carlisle indicando el comedor.

Que justamente al frente del ángel, Jasper al frente de Alice y Rose al frente de Emmett. La cena fue muy agradable pero yo no podía sacarle los ojos al ángel, que cada vez que tenía que hablar se le ponían las mejillas rosadas. Y sentí que me pisaban el pie, y Emmett me miraba con cara de pon atención.

-¿Edward?-dijo mi madre

-¿Si?-dije extrañado

-Te pregunté que si los chicos se iban a quedar aquí

-Supongo ¿no?-los miré y los pusieron los pulgares en alto.

-Mama, las chicas también se van a quedar, ya avisaron.

-Y tú ni si quiera pides permiso –le pregunté

-Eeh no, y como te decía Bella es nuevo y me dijeron que estaba buenísimo- _¿buenísimo que estaba buenísimo? ¿Un chico? ¿Tendrá novio?_

-Me lo imagino -dijo riendo.

-Bella cariño ¿sigues bailando tango?-dijo mamá.

-¡Bella no sabía que bailabas tango!-dijo mi abuela sonriendo

-Si-dijo tímidamente

-Dicen que es uno de los bailes más pasionales-y mi abuelo le guiñó un ojo, y Bella se sonrojó

-Si eso es lo que dicen-dijo diciendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pfff ¡si la hubieran visto como bailo con Jacob!, se coordinan demasiado bien, parecen uno-dijo Alice _¿Quien es Jacob?_

-¿Quien es Jacob?- pensé en voz alta, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, mis amigos tenían una mirada picara, y Alice una sonrisa.

-Es el mejor amigo de Bella, y su pareja de baile, cuando las pocas veces concursan-dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Haber no entendí-dijo Emmett que siempre es muy lento- Ella baila tango que es uno de los bailes mas sexys del mundo-dijo dirigiéndose a Bella- tiene una pareja que es su mejor amigo y que bailan como si fuera uno solo-todos asintieron- ¿Y no se gustan?-dijo por poco gritando y con los ojos fueras de sus cuencas.

-Si-todos al unísono.

-Se supone-dijo Alice por lo bajo y Bella le pegó un codazo.

-Chica eres rara.

-Hablando de Jacob Black, mamá acuérdate de tu sabes-le guiñó un ojo y ella también.

-Alice no lo he olvidado, y esta casi todo listo.

-¡Perfecto!- se secretearon algo entre ellas, y yo con los chicos nos miramos extrañados como… es difícil de explicar.

Mi abuelo y mi papá se miraron y dijeron-¡Mujeres!- y mamá y al abuela los pescaron de la oreja y les dijeron –Te escuche-de ahí todos estallamos a risas, y nos miraron extrañados como si eso no fuera chistoso.

-Permiso gracias, nosotras nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Alice tirando a Bella que seguía con las mejillas sonrosadas y Rose. Mis papás asintieron con la cabeza, y se las llevo de un tirón.

-Esa Alice desde que era bebé siempre hiperactiva, saltaba de un lado a otro en su cuna-dijo el abuelo riendo y negando con la cabeza.

-¡Y POR ESO ME AMAN!- gritó, sobresaltándonos a todos, y mi abuela seguía con la mano en el pecho.

-¡Parece que las paredes tienen oídos!-dijo la abuela.

-¡TAMBIEN ESCUCHE ESO!-grito la duende de nuevo y todos nos empezamos a reír otra vez. Estábamos hablando en la terraza, cuando mis abuelos dijeron que se tenían que ir.

-Está ya es hora de jóvenes-dijo mi abuelo

-Edward, te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes ¿y a esta hora era como el comienzo de la noche?.- dijo mi abuela con aire soñador.

-Por supuesto cariño, Buenas noches, Edward hijo cuando quieras pásate por casa.

-SI, y te hago la tarta de moras que te gusta, buenas noches cariño-dijo mi abuela y me dio un beso en la frente- Un gusto conocerlos chicos.

Mis padres fueron a despedirlos a la puerta, y se fueron a sentar con nosotros.

-Yo tenía la diminuta idea, de que podrían haber cambiado un poco-dijo Carlisle

-Yo no, yo sé como crié a mis hijos-dijo Esme con orgullo , dice hijos porque Emmett y Jasper eran amigos míos del instituto, y prácticamente nos criamos juntos, como a los 19 decidimos ir a los ángeles, pero en realidad yo también estudio medicina, y aunque en realidad es muy difícil equivaler las dos cosas vale la pena, además Carlisle no me hubiera dejado "lanzarme a la fama" sin tener algo de base, y lo mismo paso con Emmett que estudia administración de empresas, y Jasper sicología. Actualmente tengo 21 años, y los chicos igual.

-¿Y chicos por cuanto se quedan?- preguntó papá

-Mas o menos como dos meses, ya que ninguno tiene proyectos hasta dentro de esa fecha-dije

-Si, queremos tomarnos con calma este asunto-dijo Jazz

-Me parece, mínimo si tienen a sus madres todas abandonadas, pero nadie sabe su paradero ¿cierto?, yo lo digo por los paparazzi.

-Esme, nos aseguramos en un 100% de que eso no ocurriera, porque era lo que a toda costa queremos evitar, como dice james "tenemos que evitar la mala publicidad"-dijo Emmett tratando de imitar terriblemente la voz de James.

-Cariño-Esme le puso una mano en la rodilla- por favor no te dediques a la imitación-dijo seria para después estallar a carcajadas igual que nosotros. En eso sentimos tacones que bajaban las escaleras y risas.

-¡Mamá nos vamos!-Alice se asomo por la ventana de la sala de estar, con ropa completamente diferente a la que antes llevaba puesta, tenía los ojos mas pintados pero de una manera natural que sobresaltaba el color verde de sus ojos, unos jeans pitillos, botas a tacón y una chaqueta negra.

-Claro Alice, que se diviertan

-Llega temprano y cualquier cosa nos llamas-dijo Carlisle, y justo sonó el celular de Alice

-Si, ¿ya empezó? si, si vamos, yo Bella y Rose, sí, ok nos vemos.-cortó- Perdón, a si si esta aburrido yo creo que nos vamos a venir-y se fue- VOY A LLEGAR COMO A LAS 5- y se escuchó un portazo y el motor de un auto arrancar.

-Papá a las ¿5 temprano?- le pregunté asombrado- es solo una niña

-Edward tiene 17 y no es una niña además, es bueno que se diviertan prefiero que me diga adonde va y a qué hora llega, a que no me diga nada vaya a su habitación y no este-dijo Esme defendiéndola- Carlisle cariño yo me voy a acostar me dio sueño, buenas noche niños- y nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se fue.

-Alice es muy diferente a la que vi antes de irnos a L.A-dijo Emmett como planeando algo, yo ya me había dado cuenta de que Rosalie no le era indiferente a mi amigo.

-Papá ¿no crees que le pueda pasar algo?- seguí yo pero yo quería ver con quien se iba a juntar Bella

Después de lo que dije Carlisle se quedo pensativo.

-Edward te pago 100 dólares si vigilas a tu hermana, sin que se entere Esme-dijo Carlisle convencido tendiéndome la mano

-Papá que pensara mamá de ti, ya no soy un crío para andar haciendo eso-dije

-500 dólares, y es mi última oferta

-Trato-y nos dimos la mano, Emmett empezó a hacer que tenía wolkie tolkie

-Si pshh- _Lo de pssshh es "interferencia" supuestamente_- atento, si los agente Cullen y Withlock están listos para la operación VHM y CIA

-¿VHM Y CIA?-preguntó Jasper

-Vigilancia Hermana Menor y Compañía-dijo Emmett serio, haciendo reír a todos.


	4. Vigilancia Hermana Menor y Compañía

**Edward POV**

Papá me dio la ubicación del auto de Alice por GPS, ahora iba viendo las indicaciones en una pantalla de mi Volvo.

-¿Y si alguien nos reconoce?-dijo Jasper nervioso

-Bajete los humos Jasper-dijo Emmett restándole importancia- a demás que tanto, y va a estar oscuro, y te da oportunidades de hacer cosas que a la luz del día no podrías-dijo subiendo los cejas de manera de insinuación, yo rodeé los ojos.

-Yo si fuera ustedes, estaría nervioso, porque las niñas no nos vean-dije concentrado en el camino, Emmett saltó de su asiento.

-¿NIÑAS? ¿NIÑAS EDWARD? ¡Tu las viste con tus propios ojos! y niñas definitivamente no son-dijo el oso frunciendo el ceño, suspiré, Bella definitivamente NO era una niña si no una mujer hecha y derecha.

Ya habíamos llegado al local, se llamaba Breaking Dawn, un nombre original, estaba lleno de personas afuera, y de autos en los alrededores. Estacioné mi volvo, y vi el porsche de Alice estacionado. Las chicas nos miraban de pies a cabeza, en los ojos se les mostraba lujuria y deseo, un grupo de ellas nos guiñó el ojo, nosotros solo sonreímos, tengo 20 y estoy soltero ¡qué quieren que haga!

Entramos al local que tenía luces por doquier, había una barra que estaba alumbrada de manera fluorescente, estaba lleno de personas, había tubos de striptease, y un escenario. Con los chicos nos fuimos a tomar un trago, y estábamos en la barra, cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos, me di vuelta y era una chica con el pelo color caramelo largo y ondulado, con ojos azules, definitivamente era mi tipo pero había algo de ella que no me gustaba, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista, internamente me encogí de hombros.

Me puse a bailar al ritmo de la música, y disimuladamente me ponía a buscar a las chicas pero en especial quería ver donde estaba Bella.

-Me llamo Tanya y tú- me dijo en el oído

-Edward-dije sonriendo mientras ella se pegaba más a mi cuerpo. De pronto vi a una chica pequeña con pelo corto apuntando hacia todos lados subida en el escenario, bailando... Esperen esa es ¡ALICE!, Tanya vio hacia donde miraba.

-Ella es Alice Cullen, me carga es taaan tonta- dijo haciendo una L en su frente, y siguió como si nada, mire hacia donde estaba Alice y ahora Rosalie y ESA ERA BELLA bailando en la escenario miré hacia donde estaban los chicos y estos me asintieron, le dije a Tanya que tenia que resolver algo, y fui hacia donde los muchachos, íbamos para allá cuando Bella miró hacia alguien que estaba abajo y saltó a sus brazos, mi sangre estaba que hervía, Alice y rose bajaron, y se me perdieron entre medio de la gente, pero vi a Bella bailando pegada al cuerpo de un moreno con espalda ancha, mis manos estaban en puños, iba a ir hacia allá pero Jasper me puso la mano en el hombro

-Que vas a hacer Edward- dijo gritándome para que se escuchara por el ruido de la música.

-Voy a preguntarle a Bella por Alice-dije mintiendo con lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo único que quería era separar al chucho que bailaba con MI bella, y ahora le susurraba cosas al oído. Escuché un _Emmett llévatelo de aquí._

Reaccioné cuando estaba en la barra y mi amigo me puso un vaso pequeño, que tenía algo transparente.

-No preguntes solo tómatelo, yo igual me voy a tomar uno Rosalie estaba con un morocho de mierda- y se tomó el trago de una, yo lo imité, el alcohol me recorrió quemándome la garganta., era tequila, le sonreí con amargura.

Jasper vino con la sonrisa en la cara, yo con Emmett lo miramos con la cara de_ Maldito desgraciado,-_Hey chicos_- dijo él ,muy cabrón- _vi a Alice-Ahí tenemos la explicación de la sonrisa de idiota pegado en el rostro, se preguntaran si me molesta que él tuvo algo con mi hermana o quiera salir con ella, realmente me da igual pero si le hace algo malo le parto la cara aunque sea mi amigo, pero confío en que él nunca le haría nada a mi hermanita.-Le dije que habíamos querido "salir" despejarnos un poco, pero estaba apuradísima-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Apurada ¿por qué?-pregunté

-Era algo que Bella…-no pudo concretar la frase porque bajaron la música, y el que supongo que era dueño del local habló.

-Espero que la estén pasando bien en la inauguración de Breaking Dawn- se escucharon muchos gritos -DONDE ESTAN LAS MUJERES SOLTERAAAAAAAAAAAAAS- todas las chicas se pusieron a gritar y a levantar la mano, e hizo lo mismo con los hombres y nosotros al igual que todos levantamos la mano- En unos minutos tendremos un show de profesionales en el baile, ¡DSIFRUTEN LA NOCHE!- y siguió la fiesta, subieron la música.

-Mira ahí esta Rose-dijo Jasper, Vi a la cabellera rubia de Rosalie, y Alice igual hablando por unos chicos morenos y de facciones indoamericanas, y ¿Bella? De seguro tiene que estar bailando con algún chico ¿y porque yo no podía? si soy Edward Cullen, no me voy a poner a llorar como marica y solo la conozco de hoy, _Que se vaya a la mierda…_

**Bella POV**

Maldito idiota con la cabeza de color zanahoria que pareciera que un perro le hubiera meado encima **¿Zanahoria? ¡Pero si no es pelirrojo!** Cállate tonta voz, estaba bailando con TANYA, soy una idiota ingenua estúpida como se me ocurrió que EDWARD MASEN por el amor de dios yo iba a importarle, así que cuando Alice me ofreció subirme al escenario no lo dude dos veces, pero mis amigas ya tenían alcohol en la sangre, poco pero la tenían, seguí bailando al ritmo de la música, una chica mas quiso subirse pero Paul se lo prohibió, Paul era amigo de Jake por tanto mío, el decidió abrir esta disco, y como éramos sus amigas nosotras y los demás chicos podíamos subirnos al escenario, y bar libre. Tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera con mi especialidad o sea el baile, pero alguien me gritó _Bella _y sentí que me agarraban la pierna y cuál fue mi sorpresa a ver a

-¡JAKE!-le grité y me tendió los brazos para que saltara en ellos y salté a gusto, me bajo y nos abrazamos muy fuerte

-Jake me aplastas mis costillas-dije, sentía como me estrujaba

-Lo siento Bells-dijo aflojando el abrazo, sonreí, pero volvió a estrujar- Dios, cuanto te eche de menos.

Le pegue con el puño juguetonamente en el brazo- Deja de tomar esteroides, son drogas ¿lo sabías?

-Yo no necesito tomar drogas para tener estos bebes-dijo admirando sus brazos, rodeé los ojos, cuanto lo había echado de menos. Nos pusimos a bailar, cosa que semanas que no hacíamos-Apuesto que me echaste de menos-dijo susurrándome al oído.

-¿Porque supone eso caballero?-dije susurrándole al oído.

-Porque lo noto, baby-dijo sonriendo- Admítelo

-Lo admito-y grité- ECHE DE MENOS A MI MEJOR AMIGO-y con voz normal dije- ¿eso es un pecado?

-´Obviamente que no, yo también te eché de menos Bells- me miraba fijamente.

-Jake Bella necesito pedirles un enorme favor…-dijo Paul con la cara muy afligida

-Claro lo que necesites…-dije sonriendo

Como me arrepentía de haber dicho esas cuatro palabras, ahora me estaban arreglando el vestuario que definitivamente dejaba poco a la imaginación, unos shorts muy ajustados y un sostén con brillos negros, obviamente un traje de baile, también tenía una chaquetita de cuero negro, pero todo esto iba bajo un abrigo blanco, de calzado tenía unas botas negras con un taco de 5 cm. Alice estaba estresadisima maquillándome y reclamando entre medio "porque no me dijeron antes" "quédate quieta" "ese Paul se las va a ver conmigo.."

Jake iba a ir vestido con un terno negro… su vestimenta era NORMAL porque la mía no

-Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento – _Dios me voy a morir _Paul estaba a punto de presentarnos-Les presento a ¡Jake y Bellsexy! –_LO VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR_ Y en ese momento se apagaron las luces y supe que tenía que entrar

**Edward POV**

Se apagaron las luces y se encendió un solo reflector apuntando a una mujer Bellsexy, y empezó a sonar la canción OMG de USHER. Estaba con un abrigo blanco y botas negras, tenía el cabello hermosamente ondulado en las puntas. Se agachó dándole la espalda al público y se levanto de manera condenadamente sexy y cuando la canción dice OMG se abre el abrigo y lo deja caer.

Eran las piernas mas cremosas que en mi vida había visto y definitivamente el mini short le hacía ver el trasero más apetecible que cualquier otro manjar, y en la manera que lo movía realmente me estaba poniendo demasiado duro, pero no podía sacar mis ojos de esa figura con curvas perfectas, se dio vuelta y era BELLA. Mierda, no puede ser tan perfecta.

Se fue hacia el tubo y hizo unas piruetas que quede claramente impacto **Quien fuera ese tubo **dios realmente tenía que darle razón a la vocecita quien fuera ese tubo. Sus senos se veían demasiado apetitosos para su propio bien, pero mi burbuja fue rota cuando me despertó el comentario de un hombre al lado izquierdo mío.

-Mamacita…- Tuve que apretar mis labio para que no salieran esas tres palabras ELLA ES MIA.

En ese instante me di cuenta que estaba tan duro que me llegaba a doler, pero apareció el moreno que estaba antes con Bella, con un terno negro y ella fue hacia el meneando las caderas, se afirmo de él y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando se enderezo le abrió la camisa de manera en que se saltaron todos los botones, dejando el dorso desnudo, el susodicho se sacó las prendas quedándose solo con los pantalones. Bella lo empezó a usar COMO CAÑO HUMANO eso fue inaceptable **Todo porque tú quieres estar en el lugar del **eso es mentira, se dieron otras piruetas más y terminaron

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo :) y lo siento por no haber actualizado antes. Dejen reviews porifs :D


	5. ¡EL FUE!

Edward sabia que tenía que sacarlas de ahí AHORA, no pensaba estar un minuto más en este lugar, todos seguían comentando lo caliente que había estado el baile, de hecho algunos empezaron a gritar ¡QUE VUELVAN!, vio a una enana corriendo, pero no alcanzó a agarrarla, le gritó Alice, el sabía que lo escuchó pero hizo como que no.

-Eddie, eso estuvo…-dijo Emmett

-Nos vamos AHORA-dijo enojado, y ni si quiera sabia la razón, el oso cerro la boca, y interiormente se lo agradecía, ahí estaba ella buscando a alguien con la mirada, su amigo ya no podría detenerlo.

La agarró del brazo, ella lo miró asustada al principio pero luego se tranquilizó-Nos vamos, ahora-dijo firme, Bella lo miró con cara de WTF.

-NO- se iba a otro lugar.

-Bella NOS VAMOS-cegado por los celos, la trató con un poco de brusquedad.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo con cara de indignada- tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no hacer-soltó su agarré con la misma brusquedad, _Porque se ve tan sexy enojada_, no aguantó y la acorraló contra a una pared. ERROR, ahora sentía que no iba poder controlarse al sentir, sus curvas contra su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero tampoco necesitaba escapar, quería quedarse ahí, sintiendo cosas que no debería sentir, pensamientos demasiados _impuros_, ella quería que la besara, lo deseaba… y se acababa de dar cuenta de ello, cuando llevaba menos de 24 horas de haberlo conocido. Sus narices rozaban, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus cuerpos completamente unidos, cada uno mirando los labios del otro, Bella se relamió los labios, los sentía resecos, pero Edward en su mente pensó _Mierda_.

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo, cosa que era casi imposible, pasó su nariz por cuello, deleitándose con el olor a fresas que emanaba, por instinto la mordió de manera suave, y sensual , ella gimió de placer, mientras revolvía los cabellos color bronce del chico.

Edward podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y con ello recordó que estaba en un lugar extremadamente público, pero volteó y nadie se había percatado de ello, pero cuan equivocado estaba, miró a su hermosa presa que tenía el ceño fruncido, había cedido a sus encantos, pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa la besó de una manera condenadamente sexy, le mordió el labio inferior, Bella gimió de nuevo, los dos sabían que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso, pero no podían parar.

Ella podía sentir su dureza en su estomago, y él sabía que ella estaba demasiado caliente para su propio bien. Edward necesitaba tocar su piel, con demasiada urgencia, levantó levemente su polera para tocar la zona de la cadera. _Esto me esta matando_ **Error. Edward ella te esta matando.**

Alice POV

Ok… ver a mi hermano en una posición D E M A C I A D O comprometedora con mi mejor amiga era increíblemente incomodo, y si, todos nos habíamos dado cuenta pero los cobardes de Jasper Rosalie y Emmett no se atrevieron a interrumpirlos a sí que me mandaron a mí, pero a la grandiosa Alice se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Estábamos en el segundo piso, Emmett a la orilla con un trago en la mano mirando babosamente a Rose y estaba tan distraído, que pesqué su muñeca y se arrojó el contenido ¿a que no adivinan?..., el oso seguía con la mano en el aire con el vaso mirando hacia abajo.

Fin Alice POV

Edward iba a salir a bailar con el caramelo que tenía enfrente pero sintió como le caía un líquido que por el aroma era alcohol, miró hacia arriba, y no era nada menos que la mutante mano de Emmett, _Esta me la va a pagar caro_, iba a encarar a el oso, pero el sonido de un celular sacando una foto lo alertó después de eso vinieron muchos, vio a Bella con el miedo plasmado en la cara y ella se fue, casi corriendo y el detrás de ella.

Los del segundo piso escucharon un alboroto, y vieron a una Bella corriendo con una zanahoria detrás de ella. Al salir había paparazzi sacándoles fotografías a todos.

Bella al salir una luz le cegó los ojos, cuando pudo enfocar bien se dio cuenta en el embrollo en que estaba metida, si sus padres veían eso la asesinaban, escapó tapándose la cara lo mas disimuladamente posible, e iba a llamar a Alice para que saliera.

-¡BELLA!-gritó Edward inconscientemente ella giró la cabeza, y habían 3 paparazzi sacándole fotos pero demasiados flashes.

-¿Es amante de Edward Cullen?- pregunto uno

-¿Son novios?

-¿está embarazada?

-¿Cómo lo conoció?

Dios, dios, sácame de esta…

Un auto frenó condenadamente cerca de ella y le abrió la puerta.

-¡Bella!-sintió la voz de Jake y se subió y todavía no alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta y el carro partió a toda velocidad.

Jacob no tendía muy bien lo que pasó o mejor dicho pasaba, esperaría a que si amiga le explicara, pero estaba ansioso, y nervioso, y él sabía que ella sabía que quería que hablara pero todavía no abría su MALDITA BOCA, Jacob Black nunca ha sido sinónimo de paciencia.

Ya se habían detenido, camuflados por los arboles, pero también se podía ver la carretera desde allí.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-pregunta Bella con el ceño fruncido

-¿El hacer qué?- dijo mirándola confundido, y siguió la mirada de la muchacha y ahí recién se dio cuenta que golpeaba los dedos contra el manubrio, y como este quemara se alejó.

-Ni yo tengo la más remota idea de lo que pasó-soltó de repente, estrujándose los dedos nerviosamente. Jake se pasó la mano por la cara de manera frustrada.

-Bella te das cuenta en el problema que hubieras estado si yo no hubiera llegado…, por Dios no quiero ni pensar que hubiera dicho Charlie, ¡no puedes tomar riesgos tan inconsecuentemente!, sé que no tienes la remota idea de "como paso", solo ten cuidado- Bella suspiró y asintió resignada- ¡Admítelo soy tu héroe!- pegándole juguetonamente con el puño.

-¡Cállate!-dijo entre dientes, vio la hora que indicaba el reloj del auto- Jake ¿esa hora está bien?

-¿Si porque? ¡mierda! ¡Alice te va a matar!

-NOS va a matar-corrigió Bella

Emprendieron marcha hacia la casa de los Cullen, ambos sabían que se les venía una grande, muuuuuy grande.

-No estaríamos en problema si alguien no fuera tan cabeza de pollo y olvido su celular, en casa.- dijo Jake apuntándola con el dedo- No sé quién podrá ser.

-Jacob Black cierra tu pico inmediatamente- le pegó suavemente en la boca, y fue cuando habían llegado a su martirio.

-No tengo pico tengo B O C A ¿Cómo se llamaba Bella? B O C A –Bella salió entre indignada y divertida, Jake la siguió y la puso entre él y el auto- También sirve para besar ¿sabías?- moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante, Bella solo rió conocía a Jake

-Podríamos comprobarlo ¿no?-dijo colocando sus manos en su cuello, Jake se iba acercando y él sabía lo que venía ahora, sintió un suave golpe en su mejilla y abrió los ojos con horror claramente dramatizado y se llevo la mano ese lugar "supuestamente adolorido"- ¡Degenerado!- y comenzó a correr, y volvió a él y se subió a caballito- pero eres mi degenerado favorito-y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Pero los protagonistas de esta ternurienta(n/a: de tierno) escena con hojuelas de chocolate fuera interrumpida por... en realidad toda la familia estaba ahí, pero sobresalían dos miradas, de Alice y Edward.

_Perfecto lo que me falta es que aparezca un conejo también para completar el cuadro de la familia Miranda...- _pensó Bella, y como si fuera chiste apareció un conejito gris en la esquina que la señorita Isabella Swan no tuvo mejor idea que levantarle el dedo de al medio al indefenso animal.

-Bella como se te ocurre levantarle el dedo del medio a un adorable conejito- dijo Jake

-Cállate, -susurro- dile a Charlie y Reneé que los quiero mucho, dios por favor- dijo mirando al cielo- apiádate de este ángel en contra del la enana endemoniada.

-¿DONDE ESTA EL ANGEL QUE NO LO VEMOS BELLA?- grito Alice más bien dicho chilló.

-Frente a tus ojos- dijeron Jake y Bella al mismo tiempo e hicieron una reverencia.

-¡VAS A SER COMO SI NO PASO NADA!- dijo Alice

-Eso sería perfecto ¿o no Jake?- dijo de manera suplicante bella

-Ni piensen que me voy a meter en sus peleas.

-Traidor- dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿podrías darme una explicación amiga del alma estimada?-dijo Alice entre dientes.

_Piensa Bella piensa... como mierda sacarte el pillo_

Bella mientras sacaba su llavero que tenía la llave dada por Alice de la casa de los Cullen, no atinó a nada mas maduro que apuntar a

-El fue, es todo su culpa- y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Edward, y fue cuando Bella entró a la casa dejando cobardemente a Edward para que diera las explicaciones.

* * *

Se que no ehe actualizado hace mucho y se que este capitulo es endemoniamente corto pero prometo subir otro mañana, no me metía a fanfiction hace mucho tiempo y en verdad lo siento.. pero vengo inspirada creame ademas estoy de vacaciones de invierno estan terminando en realidad pero eso no viene al caso solo decir LO SIENTO Y gracias por los reviews y las muchas alertas que acabo de ver en mi mail


	6. ¿Problemas?

**Alice POV**

Miré a Edward con cara de _"te odio y a tu maldita fama" _¡por supuesto que yo sabía lo que había pasado! Soy ALICE CULLEN o sea ¿hello?, después de que Emmett tirara obligatoriamente su bebida encima de Edward, bajamos para ver que ocurría y salimos un poco más atrás de él, cuando vimos los flashes, inmediatamente tiré de Rose para alejarnos de los chicos, pero el problema fue donde estaba Bella.

No podía armar un escándalo, porque supuestamente yo no conocía a Edward, pero tenía unas ganas de estrangularlo, tener su cuello entre mis manos, pero eso lo dejé para mañana temprano, tenía que buscar a Bella, subí a mi porshe y llame a Bella unas no sé ¿ 84 veces? para ser exacta.

Llegue a la casa esperando en la sala sentí que llego mi hermano, pero no me digné a mirarlo, si el no hubiera ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Volviendo al momento actual...

-¿Yo tengo la culpa?- preguntó

-Si TU- y le apunté con mi dedo en el pecho- y a tus amigotes-le pinché el pecho a Emmett- no se les hubiera ocurrido salir extrañamente al MISMO lugar que nosotras en TODO SEATTLE,NO NO PODIAS, porque tenias que" DESPEJARTE" DE QUE LAS NIÑAS TE BABEARAN Y LIMPIARAN EL PISO cuando al GRAN EDWARD CON COMPAÑÍA APASARAN...-Rose soltó una risita, para ese entonces me di cuenta que Jake se estaba yendo.

-¡¿A si? Pues no es mi culpa que tu AMIGUITA BECCA SE LE HAYA OLVIDADO EL CELULAR Y SE DEMORARA MIENTRAS SE REVOLCABA CON TU AMIGOTE- Gracias adiós que se fue Jake antes de escuchar eso.

-TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ- le grité.

-Definitivamente no- Oh no esa era Bella _Dios va arder Troya,_ estaba vestida con ese pijama que odio, es un insulto a la moda. de polar de dos piezas la parte de abajo era fucsia y la de arriba damasco con un oso panda al centro y bordados fucsia que dice I love you, y una coleta alta, mirando con los brazos cruzados, apariencia realmente adorable, pero al empezar a bajar las escaleras supe que venían problemas, por su forma de caminar de modelo que solo lo utiliza inconscientemente cuando está enojada y se puso delante de Edward.

-Para empezar mi nombre es Bella, no Becca no creí que no podías retener tan poca información, segundo yo nunca juzgaría a alguien que no conozco, obviamente veo que tu no, y tercero mi "amigote" se llama Jake y es MI problema si me acosté con el o no- y se dio la vuelta pegandandole, sé que de manera intencional, con el pelo de su cola de caballo en toda su cara, se estaba yendo cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo y decirle- por cierto tu mamá dice que te quiere a ti-dijo apuntándolo- y a ustedes dos en su estudio de diseño ahora, escuchó sus gritos y si no puedes controlar eso- dijo mirando su entrepierna- menos vas a poder controlar tu volumen de voz.

Emmett y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas cuando Bella entró a la casa, mi hermanito solo cerró los puños y ente dientes dijo –Vamos-

Yo con Rose chocamos las palmas.

-Eso les servirá de lección para no meterse con nosotras- dijo Rose.

-Lo sé- dije riendo- Pero no por eso Bella se va a salvar.

**Fin Alice POV**

_Idiota imbécil _eran los pensamientos que tenía nuestra Bella en la habitación de Alice, tratando vagamente de dormir, pero internamente se reía de l reto que les iba a dar Esme a ese idiota.

Esme estaba con su bata de color purpura y los brazos cruzados, mirando a los acusados, sentados los 3, enfrente de ella mirando hacia el piso. Junto a ella, Carlisle miraba a Edward reprobatoriamente, porque ellos claramente habían escuchado lo que había dicho sobre Bella y ella era como una hija mas para el y su esposa.

- Creo que comprenden porque están aquí- dijo Esme

- Mamá creo que el problema es conmigo, no con los chicos a si que solo déjalos ir- dijo Edward

-Yo creía que estábamos acá porque Carlisle nos había pagado para vigilar a Alice, Rose y Bella- dijo Emmett extrañado. Esme se dio vuelta a mirar a su esposo con el asombro plasmado en su rostro.

Ahora no había 3 sillas ocupadas enfrente de ella, si no 4.

-Es obvio que estoy decepcionada de los cuatro, Edward mañana te disculparas con Bella, además no entiendo porque ese tono al hablar de Jake, si es tan buen muchacho- Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó porque sabe que responderle a Esme Cullen Masen era una muerte anunciada- Emmett, Jasper nada que decirles- les sonrió- y mi amor te conozco, realmente me sorprende que le hayas pagado a Edward, para vigilar a Alice.

Todos pusieron cara de confusión, a todos se les formuló la pregunta en sus cabezas _¿cómo se enteró Esme?_

-Una madre siempre sabe todo.- respondiendo la pregunta que estaba en sus caras.

...

-Bella para que mierda tienes tu celular- dijo entrando Alice a su habitación, Bella fingía dormir- Sé que estas despierta, eres realmente horrorosa fingiendo.

-¡Bien! Tenía que intentarlo al menos- dijo levantando de la cama quedando sentada y con el ceño fruncido _Odio esto, porque me conocen tan bien._

**Bella POV**

Debajo de las colchas estaba retorciendo mis manos, odio los interrogatorios de Alice, es como si hubiera cometido un crimen o algo por el estilo, solo que no me pone gracias a dios la lámpara en mi cara.

-Estoy esperando..- dijo la duende.

-¿Esperando que?- dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Una e x p l i c a c i o n, para empezar, el toqueteo hot con mi hermano, porque obviamente lo vimos.

-Uhm ¿vieron eso? Emm bueno...

Me puse a explicar lo que pasó, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles, que podrían perturbar o fomentar la mente sucia de mis amigas.

-Ruega a el cielo para que no salga nada de esto en la prensa- dijo Alice poniendo sus manos al cielo- Dios, porque tengo una amiga y un hermano tan calientes que no se podían aguantar a llegar a ..- Le tapé la boca a Alice obviamente dios no QUERÍA escuchar eso y yo tampoco.

-¿Qué crees que Esme le esté diciendo a ese trío de brutos?- dijo Rose cambiando el tema de conversación.

-No lo sé, pero Bella debe saber ¿no?- y ahora tenía dos miradas que decían ESCUPELO.

- Estaba tomando un vaso de leche en la cocina, después de haberme puesto pijama, y apareció Esme y me preguntó que estaba pasando cuando escuchamos tu grito de babearan y todo eso, y Esme me dijo cariño puedes ir a buscar a Alice, yo por supuesto accedí, pero fue ahí cuando escuchamos a tu queridísimo hermano insultándome y me dijo, yo supe por la cara de Esme que estaba REALMENTE enojada, bella amor mejor trae a Edward, Jasper y Emmett a mi oficina de diseño, y los fui a buscar, eso fue-bostece fingidamente- Parece que esa leche me surtió efecto- y me acosté.

-Espera.. ¡Te gusta Edward! IUCK es mi hermano Bella- dijo Alice, me levanté de golpe.

-Como si a ti no te gustara Jasper y a ti Emmett- dije apuntándolas.

-¡AJÁ! No lo niegas- dijo poniéndose de pie Rose y apuntándome.

-Chicas, chicas relájense, puedo decirte Bella que apruebo tu relación con Edward porque obviamente el encanto es genético, y Rose Emmett va a ser un completo dominado- dijo Alice tranquilamente.

-¡Un momento! No asumas algo que no es, para empezar yo disfruto claramente de mi soltería sicológica y realmente. A parte no sería estúpida para irme a la Push con alguien en mente ¿no? – dije aplaudiéndome mentalmente por mi gran lógica.

-Podrías bajar la voz, no quiero que mi hermanito querido escuche, que le va a meter excremento a mis papás y a los suyos para que no vayamos, a la Push, porque vamos a ser "muy irresponsables", y vamos a pasar de fiesta en fiesta ,etc. protocolo del hermano mayor, ya saben- dijo restándole importancia.

-No no sabemos, no tenemos hermanos mayores, ¡gracias Dios!- dijo Rose- Pero no se supone que eso vamos a ir a hacer en la Push, o sea es uno de los balnearios playeros mas concurridos del estado, acaso ¿vamos a ir a estudiar las historias y leyendas que nos dice Jake?-yo moría de la risa- No señoritas, nosotras vamos a hacer todo el argumento que daría Edward, y mucho más ¿ no es así chicas?- dijo levantando su mano en un puño hacia arriba.

-¡SI!-dijimos Alice y yo.

-¿Quién va a conocer y quien dice que no quizá algo mas con los chicos mas sexys del estado?- preguntó Rose.

-¡Nosotras! –

-Ya fue suficiente, pero también hay malas noticias, canción de noticiario.

-¿Qué?- dije yo con voz cansina.

-Bella tan aguafiestas, tuturututututututututtu TÚ.

-Buenas noches televidentes, el día de hoy se nos a informado de un lamentable suceso, nuestras fuentes indican que..., señoras escondan a sus hijos, las señoritas,_ zorras_ – dijo por lo bajo Rose- Tanya, Lauren y para completar el paquete Jessica, esperamos que disfruten de la transmisión, muchas gracias.

-¡NO! ¿Porqueee?- dije yo dramáticamente tirándome al suelo.

- Bueno era casi obvio, la mayoría del instituto irá- dijo Alice escogiéndose de hombros.

-Bella el papel de dramática no te queda, pero igual la pasaremos genial- _Simpático comentario Rose_ _mi vida es un drama ¿ok? _

-Esme dijo que tenía todo listo, deberíamos partir junto con Jake, cuando el se vaya- dije

-Bella, Jake vino a verte a ti, si tú te vas mañana el se va también, además todavía no le hemos dicho que vamos a ir a la Push, se que se emocionará- yo miré a Alice meditando lo que me había dicho- Ahora a dormir mis chiquilinas.

-Los chicos igual van ¿no es así?- preguntó Rose.

-Si te refieres a los lobunos, si of course, si es a mi hermano me suicido si se entra antes de que nos vayamos- Miré por debajo de la puerta de Alice porque aún estaba en el suelo por mi acto dramático y vi justo tres sombras, me levanté silenciosamente- Bella ¿qué haces?

Abrí la puerta y cayeron tres figuras a mis pies.


End file.
